Novelty Pokémon
Novelty Pokémon are a class of unique, Non-canon Pokémon found on GPX+. Unlike regular Pokémon, most Novelty Pokémon cannot be captured during gameplay in the video games; the majority are derived from official Pokémon, conceived by the administrators of the website and implemented by contributions from sprite creators and artists. As a result, these Pokémon have taken on a special reputation on GPX+, and consequently are among the scarcest on the site. Non-Canon Origins Pokémon are classified into the Non-canon Generation if they cannot be encountered or registered as an independent Pokédex entry in any of the main series games (Red/Blue/Yellow/Green, Gold/Silver/Crystal, Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald, Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, Black/White, and any remakes). As such, all Novelty Pokémon are Non-canon, and take their inspiration from a myriad of sources. The vast majority are derived from the "canon" Pokémon, often implemented with a particular theme or sprite alteration that separates them visually from their normal counterparts. Some are implementations of characters that CAN be found in certain games but either cannot be captured or do not add official data to the Pokédex. The remaining Novelty Pokémon are wholly staff created, designed from scratch and previously used by them as fan Pokémon and/or avatars on other forums. Breeding Compatability Due to their rarity on the site, many Novelty Pokémon can be bred and distributed to other users through the Safari Zone and Egg Shelter. All but one of the breedable Novelty Pokémon have a "base" canon Pokémon that is used to determine the Novelty Pokémon's Egg Group and Rarity when breeding. For example, Crystal Onix, as a derivative of Onix, is in the Mineral Group and would be considered Uncommon, while Zergoose, based on Zangoose, is in the Ground Group and is considered Rare. This "secondary" Rarity is not located anywhere on the Pokémon's Pokédex entry, but is nevertheless used by the breeding script to determine how frequently eggs are produced in the Daycare Center. Unique among the Pokémon on GPX+, breeding a Novelty Pokémon with any other compatible Pokémon will not guarantee the production of a Novelty egg; there is a far greater chance of only obtaining eggs of the Pokémon's "base" form, even if the partner Pokémon is Ditto. This ensures that the number of Novelty Pokémon available on the site is kept low. Nevertheless, users can guarantee that at least one Novelty Egg gets produced by using the Novelty Power between breeding cycles. User-based Novelties Four Novelty Pokémon are based on the head administrators and principle moderators of the parent site of GPX+, the Global Trade Station Plus (GTS Plus or GTS+). Specifically, they are derived from fan Pokémon either created directly by the individuals or derived from their favorites. Dracowymsy Dracowymsy is a Dragon/Fire, female-only Novelty Pokémon based on administrator Commander Wymsy and was the first one introduced on GPX+ . She is styled as a bipedal, tan, winged dragon, with a tail that is covered or composed of magma. Dracowymsy appears to be wearing glasses and a grey suit, similar to the attire worn by Commander Wymsy's avatar on the forums. According to the Pokédex, the suit is actually a part of her body, her scales having taken the form of human clothing over the course of its evolution. Dracowymsy is one of four Novelty Pokémon that can freely change form as opposed to evolving permanently. By using one of five Evolution Items, she can take on additional forms that alter her second typing, stats, and appearance; the Battlesuit Form in particular takes cues from another one of Commander Wymsy's avatars. Users can return Dracowymsy to her Regular Form by using a Magmarizer. Unlike the other Novelties, Dracowymsy is unique in that she does not have a "secondary" rarity, as she was not derived from one of the canon Pokémon. Additionally, it is the sole member of its own Egg Group, the Dracowymsy group, and thus can only breed with Ditto. Zergoose Zergoose is a Normal/Dark-type Pokémon derived from Zangoose. The mascot Pokémon of GPX+ administrator Zerxer, Zergoose is based on his fan Pokémon that frequently appears in his forum avatars. Zergoose has the physical structure of a normal Zangoose, with its white fur colored dark gray, and the red scars and wrist fur colored pale blue. The "M"-like shape on Zangoose's stomach is replaced with a blue "Z". In 2010, Zergoose received a second, corrupted form called Zergoose Feral Form (informally Feral ZergooseFirst occurrence of the name "Feral Zergoose"). It can only be obtained by corrupting a normal Zergoose egg using a Blue Stone, first rewarded to the winners of the August 2010 Site-Wide Shiny Hunt. Feral Zergoose resembles a quadrupedal Zergoose, using colors that closely resemble those of Zergoose's Shiny form. It was originally intended by Pokii and Zerxer to be called Zergoose Attack Form though was later changedFeral Zergoose by *Pokii-kun on deviantART, and was originally designed as an homage to a piece of Zergoose fanartZergoose by *snafuangel on deviantART Toon Zergoose by *Pokii-kun on deviantART. Bidofo Bidofo is a Normal/Steel, male-only Pokémon and the on-again, off-again mascot of GPX+ administrator Big Bidoof. First released on Big Bidoof's birthday in 2009Moderator Black Ice reacts at the new "20000 (sic) maturity" Bidoof egg., Bidofo is derived from a normal Bidoof standing on his hind legs; he hatches into his Sword Form first, wielding a small sword in his right hand and a shield in his left. Every five days, Bidofo can change into one of ten total forms, each with different second types and weapons, which collectively are representative of the weapon classes from the Fire Emblem game series. In August 2012, he was made further available through the addition of the Exploration, which upon completion rewards a Bidofo egg. In December 2009, users were introduced to the Corruption OrbUsers start receiving Black Chests, which open to reveal Corruption Orbs, which could corrupt a Bidofo egg into Zombidofo, a Dark/Normal, male-only Pokémon. As the name implies, Zombidofo is a zombified version of Bidofo, and likely inspired by the July 2009 Event topic which depicts "Zombidoofs" attackingJuly 2009 Event topic. Zombidofo's sprite is altered from Bidofo Sword Form, with its fur tinted green, downturned eyes, and a missing left ear. It breeds to produce Bidoof and normal Bidofo eggs only. | |} Pokii Pokii is a Dark-type Novelty Pokémon, based on the avatar of the former GPX+ Moderator Pokii. Its egg was first given to random users on Pokii's 19th birthday.Hot Pocket Love thread, and has been distributed on his other birthdays in later years. Eggs hatch into the Avatar Form, a completely custom sprite designed by PokiiNew Pokii Regular Form by *Pokii-kun on deviantART Big Pokii Sprite by *Pokii-kun on deviantART. After five days, it can change into its True Form by using a Dusk Stone; the Avatar Form can be restored after an additional five days by using a Dawn Stone. Although Pokii, like Dracowymsy, is a completely original creation, the GPX+ administrators jokingly made its "base" canon form a Pineco. Consequently, for breeding purposes it shares Pineco's Uncommon Rarity, and will create Pineco as its non-Novelty eggs in the Daycare. Due to the coding put in place for it, any Pineco bred from Pokii will hatch genderless. Holiday Novelties Some Novelty Pokémon were designed to commemorate a particular holiday. All four of these evolutionary families were first made available during the holiday they represent, but to date only one group of them has seen regular re-release through an Exploration; the others can only be obtained from the Shelter. Easter Buneary Easter Buneary is a Normal/Grass Pokémon released in commemoration of Easter, 2009Wymsy discusses the distribution of a special Pokémon, released using the old Event system. It is derived from Buneary, use the second frame of their HeartGold/SoulSilver/Platinum sprites, but colored in pastels evocative of Easter. After reaching maximum happiness, Easter Buneary can be evolved into Easter Lopunny, which shares the same typing, sprite source, and coloring pattern as Easter Buneary. Valentacool Valentacool is a Water/Poison Pokémon created to celebrate Valentine's Day, 2010The February 2010 Event thread., released using the old Event distribution system. Valentacool was also made available in the lab on February 15th, 2010, with eggs appearing on a limited basis. Valentacool is a redesigned version of Tentacool, using the first frame of its HeartGold/SoulSilver sprite as it's base. The two orbs on the sides of its head are replaced with heart-shaped structures; its palette is meant to be evocative of Valentine's Day, with dark purple orbs, light purple tentacles, and pink skin dotted with small pale pink hearts. At Level 30, Valentacool can evolve into Valentacruel, which uses the same design elements and palette as Valentacool. The Christmas Ghosts Past Misdreavus, Present Drifloon, and Future Shuppet are Ghost/Ice Pokémon, one of which is rewarded for completing , a limited-time holiday-season Exploration first unveiled in Christmas 2010Secret of Christmas is introduced in the GPX+ Updates forum. They are based off of the three ghosts Ebenezer Scrooge meets in Charles Dicken's A Christmas Carol; all three Pokémon use the first frame of the Platinum sprites of Misdreavus, Drifloon, and Shuppet, respectively, as a base, and have palettes evocative of winter, including primarily white bodies with light-blue highlights. At level 40, the Pokémon can evolve into Past Mismagius (if the weather is snow), Present Drifblim (if the weather is cloudy), and Future Bannette (if the weather is hail), respectively. The evolutions also use the first frame from the Platinum sprite as their base, and incorporate a similar palette of colors, but have additional modifications to help them stand out further from their base Pokémon (for example, Past Mismagius has noticeable arms and legs hanging off its body). Festive Makuhita Festive Makuhita is a Fighting/Ice-type Pokémon released to celebrate Christmas 2011. Its release was not hinted at in any way; instead, participants in the 2011 Secret Santa Exchange had a chance at obtaining a Christmas 2011 Voucher when hatching their received eggsUsers begin reporting on obtaining a Voucher with their hatched eggs. When used, the Voucher would place a Festive Makuhita egg in the user's Party. The Voucher was also made available in the Prize Shop between the 25th and 31st of December, 2011, for 50 Prize Points. After obtaining maximum happiness, a Level 25 or higher Festive Makuhita can evolve into one of two gender-dependent forms: Santa Hariyama if it is male, and Mrs. Hariyama if it is female. All three Pokémon share a Santa Claus/North Pole-inspired theme: Festive Makuhita is designed as a normal Makuhita dressed as one of Santa's elves, while Santa and Mrs. Hariyama are designed to homage Santa and Mrs. Claus, respectively, using Hariyama's hands and general body shape but with different faces. The sprites were created by Jacin Tatt Seasonal Novelties Two Novelty Pokémon families were designed with elements that evoke particular seasons. Typically, their typing and their associated season are contradictory; this tends to be noted in their Pokédex entries. Winter Vulpix Winter Vulpix is a Fire-type Pokémon distributed using the old Event system on December 20, 2009Event thread describing the December 2009 event distribution. It is based on Vulpix, described as a cold-climate variant of the canon Pokémon. Subsequently it is designed using the second frame of Vulpix's HeartGold/Soul Silver sprite with a palette of whites and pale blues, evoking snow and wintertime. After five days, Winter Vulpix can evolve into Winter Nintetales with a Shiny Stone during snowy weather. Winter Ninetales uses a similar palette as Winter Vulpix but with even paler blues. Its shiny form is unique in that it appears to be designed after the video game character Amaterasu, from the Ōkami game series. Summer Swinub Summer Swinub is an Ice/Ground-type Pokémon, awarded from the Voucher given as the first prize reward for the June 2009 Site-wide Shiny HuntUsers confirm that the June 2009 SWSH Voucher awards a Summer Swinub. It is based on a Swinub that has shed its fur to deal with the summer heat, designed with an original sprite that shows off the Swinub's wrinkly skin. During sunny weather, Summer Swinub can evolve into Summer Piloswine at level 33. After five days, and still in sunny weather, Summer Piloswine can evolve into Summer Mamoswine by using a Sun Stone. Both evolutions again use original sprites derived from Piloswine and Mamoswine, respectively; like Summer Swinub, they display the Pokémon with shed fur, and include additional details not found in the original sprites (for example, Summer Mamoswine has mud on its tusks and Summer Piloswine has its eyes open). Autumn Tropius Autumn Tropius is a Novelty first made available as the reward for completing the September 2012 Site-Wide Shiny Hunt. It is based on a Tropius, combined with elements of the season autumn. It is one of the few Novelty Pokémon to have a gender difference, though the first one with a such a drastic enough change between them that is has separate PC icons, in a similar vein to Pokémon like Unfezant and Jellicent. Precise information is not currently known, and the below types are purely assumed, based on the source Pokémon. Pokémon Game Novelties Four Novelty Pokémon have their origins in the actual Pokémon video games, but cannot be obtained by normal means. Two are accessible in some way through the main series of games, while the other two are encountered in spin-off games. MissingNo. MissingNo. is a Bird/Normal Pokémon based wholly on its video game counterpart, a glitch caused by the error handler used by Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue. It can be obtained primarily by interacting with the Old Man, a small sprite that infrequently appears in the header portion of the notification area during normal browsing of GPX+. MissingNo. will hatch in its Glitch Form, but can freely change among its Kabuto Fossil Form, Aerodactyl Fossil Form, and Ghost Form after five days. Each sprite is taken directly from those found in Red and Blue. None of the MissingNo. forms can breed. It's official release date on GPX+ is unknown; users reported seeing strange, glitchy eggs in Commander Wymsy's and Zerxer's signatures before GPX+ went liveGTS+ users comment on the eggs in the two administrators' parties., and by May 4, 2009, various users were known to have spotted the Old ManFlamer creates a poll asking which of the then-known Novelty eggs users already had.. Like the video games, MissingNo. is classified as part Bird-type, unique among all Pokémon on GPX+. For purposes of battling, the Bird-type is treated as the Flying-type. Shadow Lugia Shadow Lugia is a Psychic/Dark Pokémon based on the title character from Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, in which a Lugia is captured and made into a Shadow Pokémon by the criminal organization Cipher. Shadow Lugia can be obtained by corrupting a normal Lugia egg, itself obtained by using a Silver Wing. Shadow Lugia's sprite is primarily custom-made; its palette and overall design are based off of the design from Pokémon XD, but it does not appear to be based on a particular canon sprite. Like its non-corrupted counterpart, Shadow Lugia cannot breed. Shadow Lugia's release date is unknown; it had been spotted in parties (likely Commander Wymsy's and Zerxer's) as early as March 2009A GPX+ user asks if Shadow Lugia and Primeaval (sic) Dialga will be made available.. Beyond random egg drops in the shelter and random party insertions by Wymsy, Shadow Lugia was not known to be widely distributed until the introduction of Corruption Orbs. Primal Dialga Primal Dialga is a Dark/Dragon Pokémon, based on the darkened, irrational Dialga created by the collapse of the Temporal Tower in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of the Sky. Primal Dialga can be obtained by obtaining a Dialga Egg (by using an Adamant Orb, for example) and corrupting it with a Corruption Orb. Its sprite uses the normal Dialga sprite as a base, using the same color palette used to depict Primal Dialga from the Mystery Dungeon games. Like its non-corrupted counterpart, Primal Dialga cannot breed. Like Shadow Lugia, the date Primal Dialga was first made available is not known. Its existence was known along with Shadow Lugia in March 2009 and was listed among the known Novelty eggs by May of that year. Although it was distributed in a similar fashion to Shadow Lugia, it was given an Event release on September 13, 2009The September 2009 Event topic., and was later made more widely available with the distribution of Corruption Orbs. Spiky-Eared Pichu The Spiky-Eared Pichu is an Electric-type Novelty Pokémon based on its video game counterpart, a special "event" Pokémon obtained in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver when the player brings a Pikachu-colored Pichu to Ilex Forest. Spiky-Eared Pichu was first made available as a reward for completing the exploration; when hatched, it uses the exact same sprite it uses in the video games. Spiky-Eared Pichu's characteristics are changed somewhat from the original. It retains its inability to breed or evolve, but can hatch Shiny and can hatch either female or male. Animé Novelties The following Pokémon have appeared exclusively in the Pokémon animé, with no known representation in any of the video games to date. Because of their differences from normal Pokémon, they tend to be the focus of whatever episode or movie features them, making them memorable enough to be immortalized as Novelty Pokémon. Crystal Onix Crystal Onix is a Rock/Ice Pokémon based on the eponymous creature from the animé episode The Crystal Onix. It's first date of release is unknown; it was first mentioned along with other early Novelties such as Zergoose and Primal Dialga, and so like these, they may have been placed randomly in user's parties or dropped in the Shelter. Nearly every Crystal Onix to date can trace its heritage to the breeding pair owned by Commander Wymsy. Crystal Onix is designed using the first frame of its Diamond and Pearl sprite, using a palette evocative of the Crystal Onix from the animé episode, replacing the various grays with light blues. After five days, users can evolve Crystal Onix into Crystal Steelix, a Steel/Ice Pokémon unique to GPX+. It, too, uses the first frame of the Diamond and Pearl sprite, and has a similar palette to Crystal Onix. The Starter Clones The three Starter Clones are a trio of Pokémon derived from the cloned Kanto starting Pokémon from Pokémon the First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back. Bulbasaur Clone is a Grass/Dark Pokémon, Charmander Clone is a Fire/Dark Pokémon, and Squirtle Clone is a Water/Dark Pokémon. The three are derived from "Bulbasaurtwo", "Charmandertwo", and "Squirtletwo", respectively, the three original cloning attempts by Dr. Fuji. They appeared during a scene deleted from the English dub of the film, but which was later included on the DVD as an extra titled The Story of Mewtwo's Origin. The eggs of the Starter Clones were first reported in the parties of Commander Wymsy and Zerxer in June of 2009Users report seeing 'clone' Pokémon in the administrators' parties., likely for testing purposes. About a month later, they were officially released using the old Event SystemThe July 2009 Event Topic., making them available to the public. The Starter Clones saw wider release with the unveiling of the exploration, which rewards users with a choice of one of the three eggs upon its completion. The three Pokémon use the first frame of the Diamond and Pearl sprites of their non-novelty counterparts as a base. Their overall colors are darkened, and small spots are added to their skin, similar to their appearances in the movie. The three Pokémon can evolve at level 16 into Clone Ivysaur, Clone Charmeleon, and Clone Wartortle, respectively, and can evolve further at Level 32 (Clone Ivysaur) or Level 36 (Clone Charmeleon and Clone Wartortle) into Clone Venusaur, Clone Charizard, and Clone Blastoise. The first evolutions were not present in the movie, and so their spot locations are largely made up, while the second evolutions are representations of "Venusaurtwo", "Charizardtwo", and "Blastoisetwo", respectively, who feature prominently in both the Japanese and English versions of the film. The designs of the Novelty Pokémon are based heavily on those of the film. Fake Groudon Fake Groudon is a Ground/Dark Pokémon, loosely based on the "fake" Groudon that appears in Jirachi: Wish Maker, a corrupted creature resurrected from a Groudon fossil by Butler using Jirachi and the power of the Millennium Comet. A Fake Groudon egg can be obtained by using a Corruption Orb on a regular Groudon egg. Like its canon counterpart, Fake Groudon cannot breed. Fake Groudon first appeared in Zerxer's party in October 2009, likely to test the new Pokémon before its official release. It was later spotted in Commander Wymsy's party in NovemberA user notes that Commander Wymsy could have any Pokémon she wanted, even a fake Groudon., and could subsequently be created by normal users with the release of the Corruption Orb a month later . Pudgy Pidgey Pudgy Pidgey is a Normal/Flying Pokémon based on the creatures from the animé episode Fly Me to the Moon; hailing from an isolated island, these Pidgey had no natural predators and grew to become flightless and overweight. These Pokémon were first released as the prize for successful completion of the May 2012 Shiny Pokémon race; winners received a Sh. Race Prize Voucher that allows the user to summon a Pudgy Pidgey egg to their party. In June 2012, an Exploration titled was released, awarding a Twinkie upon completion. Users can corrupt a normal Pidgey egg into a Pudgy Pidgey egg at any time by using this item. Pudgy Pidgey is unable to breed, making the Voucher and Twinkie the only ways to obtain its egg. Pudgy Pidgey and its evolutions were made by Galahawk, using the first frame of its HeartGold and SoulSilver sprite as a base. At Level 26, it can evolve into Pudgy Pidgeotto, which can then evolve into Pudgy Pidgeot at level 60 during windy weather. Fossil Novelties Derived from the canon "ancient" or prehistoric Pokémon, the Fossil Novelties are a group of eighteen Novelty Pokémon resurrected from Fossil fragments. While resurrecting a fossil in the games produces a normal, healthy "ancient" Pokémon, they serve as a sort of summoning item on GPX+; when used, an old, cracked egg similar to that of the Pokémon's canon counterpart is placed in the user's party; this hatches to reveal a Pokémon that has a petrified, almost zombified appearance, as if the Pokémon's resurrection was incomplete. Each of the canon "Fossil Pokémon" is represented with a corresponding Novelty version, as well as Relicanth, itself referred to as a "living fossil" in the game canon. The fossils were first revealed alongside the Underground system in February 2010, but could not be used until fully implemented a few days laterA GPX+ user reports finding a fossil.. Currently, the Underground and the Prize Shop are the only ways to obtain the fossils directly; as with most other items, they can also be purchased in the Back Room. Additionally, these Pokémon cannot breed, and must be obtained using the Fossils. The Pokémon are rendered using various frames of their Generation IV sprites as a base (with the exception of the Generation V Pokémon), but have a wide variety of modifications made to them for their Novelty sprites. In general, the palette used is a drab, desaturated version of the canon palette, and additional modifications to the sprites, such as cracks or holes in the body, emphasize the state of the Novelty Pokémon as an incomplete and more fossilized form of the canon Pokémon. Those that can evolve will do so at the same levels as their canon counterparts. Original Fossils The first fourteen Fossil Novelty Pokémon - Fossil Omanyte, Fossil Omastar, Fossil Kabuto, Fossil Kabutops, Fossil Aerodactyl, Fossil Lileep, Fossil Cradily, Fossil Anorith, Fossil Armaldo, Fossil Relicanth, Fossil Cranidos, Fossil Rampardos, Fossil Shieldon,, and Fossil Bastiodon - were made available with the introduction of the Underground in February 2010, celebrating the debut of the second version of GPX+. | | |} | | |} | |} Unova Fossils The fossils for the Unova-based Fossil Novelty Pokémon - Fossil Tirtouga, Fossil Carracosta, Fossil Archen, and Fossil Archeops - were first released on April 12, 2011, as the rewards for the March 2011 Site-Wide Shiny Hunt. They were activated and made usable two weeks later, and were soon added to the list of items that could be recovered from the Underground. | |} Elemental Novelties The following Pokémon are linked together due to an additional and prominent elemental motif given to the Novelty forms. These Pokémon are also linked through the use of Weather Rocks to either create or evolve them into subsequent forms alongside a particular weather requirement. Each of the sprites was designed by Jacin Tatt. Cherrim "Extreme Weather" Forms Lacking a particular group name, the Cherrim "Extreme Weather" Forms are a trio of additional forms that Cherrim can assume under particular conditions. Cherrim Damp Form is a Grass/Water Pokémon, Cherrim Frost Form is a Grass/Ice Pokémon, and Cherrim Heat Form is a Grass/Fire Pokémon. The three Pokémon seem to depict Cherrim - either in its Bud or Sunny Forms - after succumbing to extreme rain, cold, or heat, respectively. Cherrim's "Extreme Weather" Forms can be obtained by using one of the three Weather Rocks on one of its canon Forms after it has reached Level 38: when it is in its Bud Form, using the Icy Rock during hail will create its Icy Form, and when it is in its Sunny Form, using the Damp Rock during rain will produce its Damp Form, while using the Heat Rock during sunny weather will produce its Heat Form. The forms were made available shortly after the introduction of the Weather Rocks in July 2011; one of the three was awarded to the winners of that month's Site-wide Shiny Hunt, but they were not activated for some weeks following the prize distribution. Subsequently, the rocks could be found in the Underground or the Prize Shop. Although the names of these Pokémon identify them as "Forms", a title usually reserved for reversible changes such as Deoxys Attack Form, Cherrim's "Extreme Weather" Forms are more akin to evolutions and cannot return to their canon forms. Flaming Zorua Flaming Zorua is a Dark/Fire Pokémon, the prize for successful completion of the September 2011 Shiny Zorua race. It is based on Zorua re-imagined with an additional fire motif, and may be representative of fall or Halloween. A Flaming Zorua may evolve into a Flaming Zoroark using a Heat Rock at level 50, if the weather is sunny. Winners of the shiny race received a Sh. Race Prize Voucher, which summoned the egg to their party (provided an open slot was available). This contest was also the first shiny race to incorporate the prize system; a Sh. Race Prize Voucher was made available in the Prize Shop for 7 days after the conclusion of the race at a cost of 30 prize points. Icy Horsea Icy Horsea is a Water/Ice Pokémon, the prize for successful completion of the November 2011 Shiny Pokémon race. It is a normal Horsea re-imagined with an Ice motif, and may be representative of winter. Icy Hosea may evolve into Icy Seadra at level 30, if the weather is snow, and then into Icy Kingdra using an Icy Rock at level 65, if the weather is hail. Winners of the Shiny Race received one or more Shiny Race Prize Vouchers that could be used to summon an Icy Horsea egg to their party (provided an open slot was available). The awarding of multiple Vouchers was deemed an error, however, and numerous duplicates, or the eggs summoned from them, were removed from the user's inventory or Party. Rustor Rustor is a Steel/Psychic Pokémon, the prize for successful completion of the March 2012 Shiny Pokémon race. It is a normal Brozor that appears to have become severely rusted over time due to exposure to the elements. Unlike the other Elemental Novelties, it retains the typing of its canon counterpart. A Rustor may evolve into a Rustong using a Damp Rock at level 50, if the weather is thunderstorm. Winners of the Shiny Race received a Shiny Race Prize Voucher that could be used to summon a Rustor egg to their party (provided an open slot was available). Other Novelties The following Novelty Pokémon do not fall into the above categories neatly, nor do they share any specific motif among each other. Their origins are essentially as varied as they are as a group from the rest of the Novelty Pokémon. Slime Slugma Slime Slugma is a Poison-type Pokémon. It is based on the canon Pokémon Slugma, whose magma body is instead composed of toxic sludge. The date of its introduction to GPX+ is unknown; a pair of Slime Slugma were created for Commander Wymsy on July 19th, 2009A link to one of Wymsy's first Slime Slugma; clicking its heritage will show its partner., and like Crystal Onix, the vast majority of Slime Slugma are derived from her pair. They were later distributed during the February 2010 Event giveawayThe February 2010 Event topic; Slime Slugma was distributed on the 16th.. Slime Slugma's specific origins on GPX+ are unknown; it may have been inspired by various tongue-in-cheek drawings of Commander Wymsy alongside giant vats of acid whose "poison" labels are crudely crossed off and replaced with the word "pudding" . The association between "pudding" and Slime Slugma is later referenced at least twice: in the February 2010 Event topic, the term "Delicious Pudding" is used in place of the distributed Pokémon's name; subsequently, the Pudding Vat Achievement was created for users hatching 10 Slime Slugma. Slime Slugma was first revealed using a sprite mostly designed from scratch by Kazyx, with finishing touches by Commander WymsyContributor Kazyx takes credit for some delicious pudding.. On November 4, 2009, its sprite was replacedIcicle confirms the replacement of Slime Slugma's sprite. with a modified version of the first frame of Slugma's HeartGold/SoulSilver version, retaining many of its original design elements and coloration. At Level 38, it can evolve into Slime Magcargo Remorage Remorage is a Water-type Pokémon, based on the canon Pokémon Remoraid. Remorage is one of two Novelty Pokémon whose evolved form was conceived first. An angry Octillery appears at times on GPX+, prominently during a 403 error. This image was used to conceive of an incredibly rageful Octillery called Octillerage, whose eggs were distributed during the October 2009 EventThe October 2009 Event topic.Note the date the egg was laid and obtained.. Remorage evolves into Octillerage at Level 25. Shellderboy Shellderboy is a Water/Fighting Pokémon, based on the canon Pokémon Shellder. It is the previous evolution of Cloysterman, which, like Octillerage, was conceived before its previous form. Cloysterman was based on Pokii's winning submission for the January 2010 Dress Up contest; the prize-winning design was streamlined and simplified to create the Pokémon. Pokii received a Shellderboy egg on January 19th; the eggs were made available in the Shelter for other GPX+ users on the 20thUsers discuss the distribution of Shellerboy. Shellderboy can evolve into Cloysterman at Level 70 when using a Macho Brace. Porygon-T Porygon-T is a Normal/Steel Pokémon, derived from the canon Pokémon Porygon. It takes visual cues from the Portal series of games, resembling the Turrets that the main character, Chell, encounters in various rooms on the way to her adversary GLaDOS. Porygon-T can be obtained by evolving a Porygon2 using a Potato Battery at level 84, after waiting 5 days; to date, it is the only Novelty Pokémon that explicitly evolves from a canon Pokémon. The Potato Battery was first released as the reward for completing the May 2011 Shiny Porygon race, and is another reference to the Portal series. Additional Potato Batteries can be obtained occasionally by hatching Porygon eggs, purchasing them in the Prize Shop, or in the Underground. Roggenmorpha Roggenmorpha is a Rock/Psychic Pokémon, derived from Roggenrolla with implementations of colors associated with the three GPX+ Affinities. It was first made available as the reward for completing the July 2012 Site-wide Shiny Hunt. Roggenmorpha is unique among Novelty Pokémon in that it has distinct "modes" based on the Affinity of the user that hatches it; a "base mode" that appears on everyone's Pokédex and in the Shelter, and an "Affinity mode" that gives distinct Wulfenite, Malachite, or Azurite features that appear when the Pokémon is viewed in a user's party and in their PC. These are merely aesthetic changes, however; there is only one Pokédex entry for Roggenmorpha, and there is no way to change it into its other "modes". Roggenmorpha can evolve into Morphore at Level 35, and then into Gigamorph at Level 70. Its sprites were designed by Synx Itax. | |} | |} References Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon